A New Life for Tony and Ziva
by stillannemurray
Summary: Tony finds Ziva, and they start a new life together.
1. Finding Ziva

**FINDING ZIVA;**

There were a few spelling mistakes, and some errors that someone pointed out. Re did it and Reposted.

Tuesday May 17th 2016:

Tony DiNozzo entered his apartment where he found his dad and daughter eating. Setting down his box from the office, he removed his tie as he made his way to the table, gently giving Tali a kiss on the head, and sitting down to join them on a meal of Kugel, a meal that Tony has specially made for his daughter to enjoy. He had also enjoyed it himself when Ziva showed him how to make it years ago.

Anthony: What are you going to do now Son?

Tony: Take care of things here and then head to Israel to see if I can find anything about Ziva and Tali, then after that we'll be heading to France. I would love it if you came along Dad.

Anthony: Yes I would, thank you Tony. What are you going to do with this apartment? And will we ever come back?

Tony: I own this building, I can do whatever I want to it. I don't pay rent on this apartment, it's mine until I say otherwise. Tim has been looking for a place for Delilah and himself, I can easily transform this building into a wheelchair accessible building, with an apartment specially made for them. I'll call Tim and invite them for lunch tomorrow. Be right back.

While Tony called Tim and set up a lunch date for tomorrow, he answered the door, and accepted a parcel. Closing the door, he sat returned to the table, put the package next to him, hung up the phone and sat down.

Tony: Tomorrow at noon. Now what is this package?

Anthony: Looks like a letter or something?

Tony opened the envelope and retrieved a carefully folded letter addressed to him. Reading it quickly, he scanned to see who wrote it and what they wanted. Stopping at the end, he inhaled and breathed out slowly as he started over reading it a second time correctly. Then he folded the letter, and handed it over to his dad to read. After his dad read it, he put it back in the envelope and asked questions that Tony already knew the answers to.

Anthony: Is that real? Is this from her? What the hell is going on here?

Tony: That letter is written by Ziva, she is alive. For some reason she faked her death, and made sure that her…our daughter would arrive safely to me. She knew she was in danger and made sure that there was a way to safety. The letter states that there are clues that she left everywhere that would lead me to her, lead me to the answers to every single question I have. This is unbelievable.

Anthony: Where do we start?

Tony: Israel.

Anthony: And when do we leave?

Tony: In two days.

After a relaxing evening in front of the television watching Disney movies in Hebrew, the DiNozzo household went to bed for a good night sleep. Anthony was the first one up at 5:00 am, after checking his son and granddaughter, he went into the kitchen and started breakfast. Tony came in when the coffee was fully brewed, and smiled as he watched his dad make them coffee, and Italian Omelettes. Sharing breakfast as the sun rose, father and son talked about their trip, Tali, Ziva, and Tonys mother. After showering and getting dressed in a simple pair of jeans, dark green t-shirt, and runners, Tony woke Tali at 9:00 am and got her ready for the day. The family left at 11:00 and headed to meet Timmy and Delilah at a pizza place near their work. Upon arriving, Anthony got them a table in a corner where they will have privacy, while Tony got a highchair for Tali. As soon as they were settled, Tim and Delilah arrived. After ordering, Tony dove right into what this lunch meeting was all about.

Tony: Tim I know you've been searching for the right place for you and Delilah, and I have a solution to your problem. I own the building that I live in, and my apartment is already paid for, and will stay that way for as long as I want. We can renovate the entire building for Delilah, and reconstruct an entire floor into your custom made apartment for the both of you. With a blue plan in hand, I can get everything done for you for free, and in a couple of months or as long as it takes, you can move into your very own apartment.

Tim: Will we have to pay rent?

Tony: No, just the utilities, and whatever else you pay for such as groceries.

Delilah: That's a wonderful idea Tony. Thank you.

Tony: It's no problem. I'll get everything started, and you guys can oversee everything, while Tali, Dad, and I leave for a trip to Israel, France, and maybe other places. A summer of enjoying the sights. I'll be in touch by phone, and computer if you need me for anything.

Delilah: When are you leaving?

Tony: Tomorrow.

Tim: That doesn't leave me much time to plan something.

Tony: Take all the time you need Tim. Here is the business card that you need, call them up and tell them what you want, and they will do it. The bill automatically gets sent to my account, and is paid in full immediately. All you have to do is figure out what you want, and they will help you get it done. And here are a set of keys to our building.

Tim takes the business card and keys and then puts them into his wallet. Their food arrives, and everyone starts eating. Tim's mind starts racing as one idea after another begin popping up, but he stops when Tony begins talking again.

Tony: The building has four floors, I have the top floor, no one lives on the first floor, so it can very easily be redone anyway you want to have it done for your comfort. Tim you'll be starting a new job as Gibbs second in command. I'm proud of you, and I know you'll do a fantastic job.

Tim: Thanks Tony, but no one could ever walk in your shoes, and do the job the way you've done it for the last fifteen years. You're a legend.

Tony: And now I'm passing the torch onto you. Make the job your own, don't try and pretend to be me.

Tim: I won't Tony. I'm going to miss you.

Tony: I'll be back. And I won't be away forever, anyone can reach me on my phone or on the computer at any given time. You need me call me, text me, email me. Got it.

Tim: Got it.

After talking about different subjects and enjoying their lunch, everyone went their own way that afternoon. Anthony went back to his place and packed up, moving everything to his son's place, and letting the landlord know he was leaving for good. Tony started packing for their trip to Europe, and playing with his daughter.

Later on that night after Tony fed his daughter her dinner, and got her ready for bed, father and son remained up getting ready for the biggest adventure of their lives together as a family. Anthony and Tony packed t-shirts, shorts, summer outfits, and made sure they weren't missing anything. While preparing for tomorrow they talked about how they were going to get to Beersheba in the Negev Desert of Southern Israel.

Anthony: How long does it take to get to Israel?

Tony: It's a twelve hour flight to get from WAS Airport to Tel Aviv Airport in Israel, and then from there it's a one hour drive to get to Beersheba. So we're looking at a one hour car ride to the airport, three hours at the airport before boarding, a twelve hour flight, being at their airport for another three hours before taking the hour drive to where we are ending up. A twenty hour day to get to where we want to start.

Anthony: And what are we looking for when we get there?

Tony: Answers. Ziva set up a secret clue that I can only access. Whatever I find there will take me to the next step and the next clue.

Anthony: So there is a password?

Tony: Yea, a series of tests to prove that you are indeed Tony DiNozzo. You pass, you get the information, you fail you die. Pretty simple.

Anthony: And what are the tests?

Tony: Read the letter dad. It's all in there.

Anthony picked up the letter and began to read as his son helped him understand the tests, and the missions that they were about to embark on in order to find Ziva David and all the answers to every question Tony had and so much more.

"Dear Tony by the time you get this letter I hope that our daughter is safely in your arms, and I know that you have gotten the news that I have perished in a fire. They tried to kill you and failed. They tried to kill my family and succeeded on killing my parents and siblings, but they could never, and will never kill me, and I had to make sure that our daughter never suffered the same disasters that we have. When I found out that there was a mole, I secretly worked hard to make sure that I would come out of this alive, that you would survive, and that our daughter would never be harmed. Tali was conceived in France, we started our journey in June, and she was conceived in July. I didn't tell you because I knew you would drop everything over there and be with me, be with us. I couldn't disrupt your life, I couldn't call and say what I wanted to say. And I wish I had. I'm so sorry Tony, please forgive me. Tali was born on April 14th 2014 at 4 in the morning after going through fourteen hours of labour. I've already given you my first clue, please be careful my love, and find me. I'll be waiting for you forever for your return, so that we can be reunited as a family. Love Ziva."

Anthony: Where is the clue?

Tony: It's a number.

Anthony: Okay?

Tony: Dad she's talking in code.

Anthony: And the code is?

Tony: Can't tell you, can't tell anyone yet.

Anthony: When?

Tony: When we get there I'll tell you.

After getting very little sleep, Anthony, Tony, and Tali were off to the airport to board their flight for the 20 hour trip to where Ziva was last seen alive. They took with them a suitcase, and a carry on each, plus a stroller for Tali. Once they arrived at the hotel, Tony immediately started setting things up, while Anthony went out and got them some food. Tali was more comfortable for the trip back because she was with her Abba. Tony and Anthony slept in one room with Tali between them that night, and when the sun rose, it dawned on a brand new journey of finding Ziva and the secrets that lie within.

May 20th 2016 at 5:00 in the morning found Tony DiNozzo getting ready for the day in Beersheba. After showering, he got dressed in a beige t-shirt, shorts and sandals. He wanted to make sure he blended in, instead of stand out. He woke his dad before heading out to get breakfast, by the time he returned Anthony was showered and dressed, and was just getting their little girl up. They ate, got Tali ready for the day, and then headed out with a carry on, and her stroller.

Their first stop was to see the farmhouse, and the land that Ziva lived on for the last two years. After a careful inspection, Tony left with his father and daughter knowing that there was nothing left to save there. The second stop had the three of them walking through a graveyard. They entered a church, and walked to the library where the clue would be. Tony sat down at a table, and asked his dad to wait for him, and left him to look after Tali for a few minutes. Tony returned with a book, sat down and started his investigation into finding the clues to what Ziva had hidden for him to find.

Anthony: A book about numbers?

Tony: The number four comes up twice and the number fourteen comes up three times.

Anthony: And that means what?

Tony: Creation - twice, Deliverance and Salvation – three times. I know where it is. Let's go.

Anthony: Where what is?

Tony: Where Ziva kept her vault of secrets from the world.

Following Tony, Anthony didn't know where they were going, but would follow his son to the end of the earth if it meant finding Ziva, and all the answers to the questions they had. They walked to a small hospital, and made their way to the basement, where old things got stored. Tony quietly walked along the hallway looking for the number 44141414. Once he found the number, he put in the code 4142014, and it opened to a small room with three small boxes of information for Tony's eyes only. Closing the door behind them, all three settled in and stared at the three small boxes that Ziva had specifically kept for Tony under lock and key.

Tony: Dad, stand guard, I'm going to put everything into this bag, and then we're leaving.

Anthony: Why aren't we staying?

Tony: The director is suspicious of me being here, and if I overstay my welcome they'll track me down and demand answers. Right now they are confirming that I'm not on a NCIS case. We need to leave Israel before they have a chance to catch up with me.

Anthony: Then where are we going next?

Tony: That's what I need to find out.

Opening the first box, Tony put three carefully made scrapbooks into his bag, in the second box he placed three journals and three dvd's into his bag, and when he opened the last box he carefully placed three files into his bag, before zipping up, and informing his dad that they were ready to go back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel, Anthony went out and got them lunch, and Tony asked him to pick up some more items as well, Tony thought his dad would ask questions, but did as he was told without a word. He returned half an hour later to find the bed covered with all the things they brought back, Tony's computer was on the desk, and Tali was enjoying playing on the floor.

Anthony: Looks like you've been busy son.

Tony: Never stopped working dad. The three scrapbooks were specially done by Ziva. The first one is about Tali, from the moment she was conceived to the day the fire happened. The three journals support the scrapbook, she talks in detail about her pregnancy, delivery, and her life as a Mom to Tali, telling her all about us, singing different songs, and teaching our daughter about Hebrew, Italian, French and American. Tali's birth certificate is in here, and the file is her file. Ziva made sure they were safe from harm. Tali's full name is Tali Elizabeth DiNozzo.

Anthony: She named your daughter after her dead sister and your mother, and gave Tali your last name. What about the other two scrapbooks, three dvd's, and two files?

Tony placed the first file into the scrapbook, of his daughter into his suitcase, as well as the three journals that talked about Ziva' life as a Mom, Tony grabbed some food for both him and Tali, and started feeding his daughter while Anthony sat down and ate as well as listened to his son.

Tony: The second scrapbook is about our journey that we took that summer, we went to Israel, France, Spain, Italy, Germany, as well as a few places in the States. It was magical, and she made a scrapbook of it. The last scrapbook is everything she wanted to keep that meant the world to her, pictures of her family, of my family, pictures of our family at NCIS, and other stuff, just random, but equally special in its own way. The two files are a mystery to me, at first glance they don't make sense, but I'll figure it out, and I haven't checked out the dvd's yet.

Anthony: And the computer?

Tony: I'm downloading the information from the dvd's onto my computer, going to check out my e-mails, and then after reviewing the dvd's I'll destroy them, and after reviewing the two files I'll destroy those as well as the letter Ziva sent me. Once I've figured out the next clue we pack and up and leave. And I'm hoping we leave tonight.

Anthony: That's why you asked me to buy those extra things. Have you always been this through with everything?

Tony: Yes dad, started that way back at the beginning when I was just a street cop, and when I climbed the ranks, I just got better at my job, and now its second nature to me.

Anthony: I'm proud of you son, and I'll help in any way I can.

Tony got up and put the two scrapbooks into his suitcase, cleaned up his daughter, and put her down for her afternoon nap, picked up the two files, and handed his dad one of them. Sitting back down, he smiled as father and son started working together to find out the second clue Ziva had left for them.

Anthony: This woman fits Ziva's description to a T, but she isn't Ziva.

Tony: And this man is a highly specialized doctor across Europe.

Anthony: Last name is Balboa.

Tony: And her husband is Dr. Balboa. They're husband and wife. Ziva found them, befriended them, and found a way to hatch a secret plan to save herself and her daughter. He helped her escape.

Anthony: And she helped Ziva through her pregnancy, birth, and raising Tali.

Tony: She sacrificed herself in order for Ziva and Tali to live. Look at where they reside.

Anthony: And that is where we are going next.

Anthony worked at destroying the two files and letter, as Tony downloaded the three dvd's onto his computer, Anthony destroyed those as well. Both father and son packed up, and with their precious one close to them still asleep, they left the hotel to make their way out of Israel and to Italy. They drove to the airport with no problems, and boarded the flight to Italy with no hassles. All three of them arrived in Italy at Midnight, they made their way to a hotel and checked in for the night. Tali never stirred, comforted and safe in the love of her Abba and Grandfather.

Tony was up at 5:00 in the morning of May 21st 2016, he poured a cup of coffee, and sat back at the desk to go through the contents of three dvd's, and check his e-mail on his computer while his dad and daughter slept. Putting on his earplugs, he played the first dvd and found a video that Ziva insisted to be made to capture the birth of Tali. The second one consisted of an interview from Ziva talking to Tony about who Dr. Charlene Balboa, and Dr. Anthony Balboa were all about, where they lived, and what they were going to do for her and their daughter. It was a plan that was set up long before it was executed. The third dvd showed proof of who set the fire, and what had happened that night.

Anthony woke at 9:00 to find his son just getting up to order breakfast and get a second cup of coffee. He saw that Tony had been up for a while, and just allowed him to think while getting a shower and getting himself ready for the day. Tony sat down and had breakfast while going through his e-mails, he sent a copy of the dvd of what actually happened in Israel off to Tim, and responded to each e-mail form everyone who wanted to know how he was doing and how Tali was. With his dad ready for the day, Tony went and had his own shower and got ready, while Anthony woke Tali, and had breakfast with her. Tony poured himself a third cup of coffee, shut down his computer, put it away, and got his daughter ready for the day.

Tony arrived at a mansion off the beaten path of Italy, no one would have been able to find it if they didn't know where to look, with his dad at his side, and his daughter in her stroller, they walked up to the door of Dr. Anthony Balboa at 11:00 that morning. Tony dressed in a smart white shirt, forest green suit, and a white and forest green striped tie with a pair of black shoes. His dad dressed in a forest green shirt, black pants, and comfortable shoes, and Tali dressed up in a forest green summer dress with white sandals. Her hair done up in white butterfly barrettes.

Dr. Anthony Balboa personally answered the door, and escorted his guests in. After closing the door, he wasn't surprised that Tony found him so quickly. He led his guests to the living room where they could sit down and chat.

Balboa: Coffee?

All three men poured themselves a cup of coffee, Tony got Tali her baba of juice, and got her lunch from the compartment he kept under her stroller, where all of her things were kept when they were on the road. Tony divided his attention between Dr. Balboa and his daughter.

Balboa: Ziva told me you were smart, but I had no idea she wasn't exaggerating on how quick you can pick up clues, and put them together, find people quicker than the average person. You truly are amazing Tony. And Ziva did an amazing job of making sure that she got out of that house as quickly as she did. My wife sacrificed herself because she wanted to make sure that Ziva lived. I transported Ziva in the dead of night to here, where I took care of her. She suffered first degree burns, smoke inhalation, and her hair was burned off completely. With a round of my trusted staff we took care Ziva here, she healed, and rested here before I could give her a clean bill of health.

Tony: Where is Ziva now?

Balboa: Did you receive those documents from the three boxes?

Tony: Three scrapbooks, three journals, three dvd's, and three files. We packed the scrapbooks and journals, downloaded the dvd's then destroyed them, and we kept Tali's file, read yours and your wife's, then burned them.

Balboa: And the letter she sent you?

Tony: Memorized it and burned it. You're dancing around my question doc. Where is Ziva?

Balboa: Ziva arrived here in the early hours of May 11th, we treated her injuries, and she spent ten days healing. Ziva told me that the answer to your question is in the letter she sent you. The clues are all in there. Ziva asked me to drop her off at the train station for the six and half hour trip to France. I dropped her off at nine this morning. She should be arriving in Paris, France at about four this afternoon, if there aren't any delays.

Tony: Why didn't she stay here and wait for me?

Balboa: You sent McGee the video of the fire right?

Tony: Yes.

Balboa: Ziva told me that she had to stay ahead of who wants her dead, and you have to stay one step behind the person who wants her dead. I didn't understand it, but she insisted that you would understand what she was talking about.

Tony: We took care of it, she's safe now. And I resigned from NCIS in order to find her. I want us to be a family.

Balboa: Then what are you waiting for Tony? Go see Ziva.

Tony: Don't tell anyone about this, if anyone asks deny everything you just told me, or you'll wind up dead. Thank you for taking care of my family.

Dr. Balboa: You're welcome Tony.

Tony, Anthony, and Tali left the house and returned to the hotel. Once there Anthony wondered what was next for them, were they going to go directly to France, or did his son have another plan? His son spoke first.

Tony: We're going to fly back home, take care of the apartment, ship everything to Paris, France and then we'll be off to live a new life there as one happy family.

Anthony: Where in Paris are you sending everything to?

Tony opened up the scrapbook that chronicled their trip together that summer, and pointed out a picture of them at a hotel, and told his dad that everything will be shipped to this address.

Tony: Ziva would know what to do once everything gets there. We had a plan, and if it was executed Ziva would know that we're safe or coming home to her. If it was never executed then she would know that we are all still in danger or I was never coming back.

Anthony: You two are brilliant.

Tony: Soulmates Dad.

Anthony: Definitely.

Tony: Let's pack up and head home dad. Twelve hour flight home from here, three hours in an airport in both locations, that's six hours in an airport. We'll be home in twenty hours.

May 22nd 2016 at 9:00 am. The three of them arrive at Tony's apartment, Tony puts his daughter down to sleep a little bit more while his dad puts their suitcases in the room, and start making them something to eat, and brew them some coffee. Tony's phone rang as he entered the kitchen, and when he saw it was McGee, he picked it up immediately.

Tony: Hey Tim how are you?

Tim: Where are you Tony?

Tony: At my apartment, we just got back this morning.

Tim: I'm on my way to you.

Tony: Can't talk on the phone?

Tim: Not about this. See you in twenty.

Tony: See you then Tim.

Closing his phone, Tony reaches for his cup of coffee and takes a long drink as he processes what had happened in the last few days. Eleven days ago the world presumed that Ziva David was dead, and now he had proof that she was alive and well, living and waiting for them in Paris, France. Does he tell Tim the truth, or does he continue to pretend that she is dead and move on with his life with his daughter without anyone knowing the truth? There is nothing for him here anymore, but over there she is waiting for them to return to her. With the world knowing that they were alive, they remained targets throughout their lives, and when one was found dead, no one hunted for her, and when he resigned no one stopped him. And if he told a soul they would be hunted for the rest of their lives, their daughter would be in more danger then they were combined, and that vicious cycle would never end, and he needed to end it now, once and for all for their daughter.

Tony: Dad, Tim is coming by to talk about that dvd I sent him about the events of the fire. I need you to promise me to never tell a soul that Ziva is alive. I'm going to tell Tim that I found evidence that Ziva had perished, and now I'm going to pack up my life here and move to Paris, France with Tali to start a brand new life with her and you.

Anthony: Why don't you want anyone to know, I would think they would be thrilled that she is alive?

Tony: We were targets all our lives, and when Ziva was pronounced dead, no one searched for her to make sure that she was truly dead, and when I resigned, no one stopped me from leaving. We are free now, and if we suddenly announce to the world that Ziva is alive, we will never have a normal life, and neither will our daughter. And we want our daughter to have the kind of life we never had.

Anthony: I understand son. I won't say a word. Let's start packing up. I'll start with my things.

Tony: Thanks Dad.

Anthony: Tony would it be alright if I went to Italy instead, I want to visit relatives.

Tony: You can go anywhere you want Dad.

Anthony: Thanks Son.

Anthony went and started packing up and shipping his things to a relative in Italy, while Tony stayed in the living room waiting for Tim. It didn't take long for Tim to arrive, and pretty soon they hugged, and said hello to each other. Once Tony offered Tim a cup of coffee, they sat down at the kitchen table and talked.

Tim: I received your video, and with some extensive research we found out that Ziva David perished in the fire, and with the evidence you found, it concluded that Oli was right.

Tony: I know Tim. I'm going to pack up everything that I want to take with me to Paris, and give the rest to anyone who wants it, the building will be transferred into your name and you'll be the sole owner of this building, you get to do whatever you want to this place. Smash it and start brand new if you want.

Tim: Really?

Tony: I love France, heck I love Europe. I want to give my daughter everything I never got, that Ziva never got. I was thinking of throwing a goodbye party here tomorrow, can you tell everyone to be here tomorrow afternoon, I'll be going through the stuff I don't want and anyone who wants it can have it, and the rest will go to charity.

Tim: I can do that Tony. I'm going to miss you.

Tony: I'll always be reachable by phone and computer Tim. How is work so far?

Tim: It's doing great. I had no idea how hard your job really was. It's empowering.

Tony: You'll do fine Tim. I know you will.

Tim: Thanks Tony. I got to go, I'm meeting Delilah for lunch.

Tony: Thanks for stopping by Tim, see you tomorrow afternoon.

Tim: See you then.

Once Tim left, Tony started packing up his apartment, sorting things into two piles, the things he wanted, and the things he didn't want. Everything that he wanted got shipped to the address in Paris, France, and the things he didn't want remained where they were so that when everyone came tomorrow afternoon, they could pick what they wanted with no hassles. Tony and Anthony worked at packing up the apartment all day and through the night, while also taking care of Tali. She watched all her favourite shows and movies in Hebrew, and she loved being with her Abba and Grandfather. To her it was pajama day with two of her favourite people.

Both Father and Son were still busy packing when the sun rose and announced a brand new day to them. Monday, May 23rd 2016 has arrived. Tomorrow would be the two week anniversary of Ziva's death, and Tony is hoping that he will be able to celebrate their freedom with the only woman he ever loved and the mother of his child. They finally finished at 7:00 that morning, and could finally close a chapter and open another on their lives. Tony and Anthony went into the kitchen, Tony put on a fresh pot of coffee on, while Anthony started cooking breakfast. When they both sat down to eat, they ate in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

After eating, they cleaned up and went through the apartment one last time before waking Tali up. Tony had his suitcase packed with his clothes, her clothes, the scrapbooks, journals, his computer, and a travel size case full of DVD's of both music and movies for the trip. Next to his suitcase laid Anthony's suitcase that was packed with his own clothes, and other bathroom things that he would need while traveling.

After getting Tali ready for the day, and himself ready for the day, Tony included the bathroom stuff into his suitcase, and closed it shut, ready to roll out at a moment's notice. Anthony got himself ready for the day before joining his son and granddaughter in the living room. They were watching a Hebrew Cartoon that is one of Tali's favourites. Standing there with his suitcase at his side, he looked younger dressed in a simple pair of brown pants with a white shirt. Tony looked up, and realized that it was time for his dad to go. Both Tali and Tony said their goodbyes, and when Tony closed the door after his dad left, he wondered if they would continue having a close relationship in Europe. Shaking his head, he headed back to the couch to join his daughter watching cartoons together.

Dressed in forest green pants, white shirt, and a pair of black shoes, Tony was ready for his guests, the table was set with different kinds of food on it, and his daughter was dressed to impress in a forest green dress with white butterfly pattern, and wearing a pair of white sandals, with her hair loose, she looked a lot like her mother. Tony and Tali had lunch watching cartoons before the party. The doorbell rang at exactly 1:00 that afternoon, and when Tony opened the door everyone came in and made themselves comfortable. After serving everyone their refreshments, Tony started.

Tony: I need a fresh start, and since I love France so much, and a lot of other places in Europe, I want to give Tali an experience that is different than mine or Ziva's. After confirming her death, I went ahead and started packing up here and sending everything that I want to France, where I will now reside with my daughter. Everything that is left over is for you, and what you don't want you can donate it to charity. Tim I have the forms for you to sign, and the building is legally yours.

Tim stood up, signed the forms, and took the keys from Tony. After tucking them away, he thanked Tony again and then sat down next to Delilah. Everyone sat there stunned into silence after what Tony had said, and it took them time to process it all.

Tony: I have a flight booked for seven tonight, we leave here at three, in order to make it to the airport for four. It's an eight hour flight to France, and then arriving there at three am, our time, we will have another three hours in an airport before we even head to the hotel, by then it'll be seven am our time, and 1:00 in the afternoon over there, and both Tali and I will be exhausted with all the time differences, and jetleg, and traveling. There is a six hour time difference between us and Paris, France.

Abby: Tony we're going to miss you. I didn't realize you were moving so far away, and now that you've talked about your reasons, I'm happy for you and Tali. I wish you both the very best.

Abby hugged Tony, and then went to the table to get some food. Everyone followed her in saying goodbye to Tony, and then getting themselves something to eat. Everyone watched as Tony went to the Piano and began playing a song, and as he started singing everyone just enjoyed the music.

When I am down and, oh, my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up to more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up to more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up to more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up to more than I can be.

You raise me up to more than I can be.

After playing them a song, Tony went and got their suitcase, lifted his daughter into his arms and left the apartment to start a brand new life. Boarding the 7:00 pm flight to Paris, France, Tali slept the entire way, while Tony rocked her in his arms. The plane landed in Paris at 9:00 am their time, and Tali was just starting to wake up after sleeping the entire way in her Abba's arms, and Tony had ended up falling asleep as well. Both rested, Tony carried his daughter off the plane, and went to pick up his suitcase. After going through everything, and getting some food into them, Tony hailed a cab, and headed to the hotel. Arriving there, he knew there was a surprise waiting for them in the hotel room.

Walking through the door of the hotel room with Tali in his left arm, and the suitcase at his side, he was paid more attention to making sure the suitcase and Tali got into the room safely before he focused on who else was in the room with them. And when he looked up, his eyes shone, his smile was only for her, and as she walked towards them, Tali reached out, and so did Tony. She embraced them as they all cried tears of joy. Breaking apart just enough, Tony bent down and kissed her deeply and passionately before they all sat down.

Ziva: Welcome home Tony.

Tony: Will you marry me?

Ziva: Yes.


	2. We Are Family

**WE ARE FAMILY**

Tuesday, May 24th 2016:

After two weeks of recovery, Ziva looked stunning in a multicolored butterfly pattern t-shirt with a pair of white shorts. Barefoot, and her hair completely bald with just an inch of brand new hair growing on it.

Tony: We've arrived, Kort is dead, and so is the other people who wanted you dead. You're safe now. I've resigned from NCIS and moved here. Now we start a brand new life together, any way we want.

Ziva: And what do you want Tony?

Tony: I can perform downstairs, and be with you and Tali as our daughter grows up. We can live here forever if we want.

Ziva: You bought this Condo didn't you Tony?

Tony: Yea I did. And it looks spectacular.

Ziva: With the things I secretly had shipped here over a two year period, and with all of your stuff shipped within a matter of hours, I think I've done a pretty good job. Oh Tali I've missed you so much.

Ziva held her daughter in her arms for the first time in two weeks, and it felt like heaven. She had no idea that two weeks would feel like two years. Tony held Ziva's hand, and they all slowly walked through the eleven room Condo that was now their home. The living room and kitchen are open and spacious, there is the laundry room, their bedroom with a walk in closet and a beautiful bathroom that had a shower and a jaccussi, and a bedroom for Tali with her own bathroom, plus a guest bathroom that only had a toilet and sink. A sunroom that opened up to the wraparound balcony, and a guest room with its own bathroom. The wraparound balcony all had doors to each room, so that if you wanted to step out, you could.

The three of them left the hotel, and explored Paris together as a family. They got to know each other all over again, and their love grew as they spent more time together. They had dinner at their Condo, and put their daughter to bed together, something that Ziva had relished for so long. She craved to have Tony with her, and now that he was here, she understood how wrong she was to have kept him in the dark for two years.

They got ready for bed, Ziva dressed in one of Tony's shirts, and Tony dressed in a pair of boxers, they relaxed in the sunroom with a glass of wine each, and enjoyed each other's company. They talked about everything, looked at the scrapbooks, and planned their future as a family. They were still enjoying each other's company when the sun rose and announced a brand new day. Both Tony and Ziva weren't the least tired.

Wednesday, May 25th 2016:

The morning broke the serine silence of a telephone ringing, Tony answered his cell and found that his dad was on his way up from Italy with a surprise. He would be there shortly. Tony told Ziva, and they both got themselves and Tali ready for the day. After having breakfast there was a phone call from the front desk telling Tony that his father has arrived, after giving permission to come up, they were ready for Anthony. Tony had already told her that his dad was the only one who knew she was alive. Dressed in a casual pair of blue jeans, and a white shirt, Tony answered the door, and a handsome man embraced his son, before embracing Ziva and then his granddaughter.

Anthony: Ziva you look ravishing in simple jeans and shirt. Tony I understand that you want to marry Ziva and don't have a ring. I also understand that you guys need to legally make yourselves citizens of Europe. I've always wanted my son to have an Italian wedding, and I'm sure that you my dear wanted a Hebrew wedding, and since we're here in France, why not combine all of them and make it a personalized wedding that symbolizes the two of you.

Anthony reached into his pocket and retrieved a ring, placing it on the table, he continued to talk.

Anthony: This is my grandmother's engagement ring, the band has been changed multiple times through history, but the main part of it is the original. I was thinking that you could go into a jewellery store here and have the band specially remade for you. And I think it would be appropriate to become legally citizens and marry soon, so that there aren't any problems in the future.

Tony picked up a beautiful small diamond shaped diamond engagement ring, the band worn with time. He could easily see how he can reconstruct the ring into an Italian and Hebrew engagement ring for Ziva. And he already had ideas of the wedding bands, and what kind of wedding he wanted. But his dad was right they had to become legal citizens of Europe first.

Tony: We are going to City Hall to take care of that today, and while we do that could you do me a favour and take care of the ring. I have an idea of how I want the band to look like, and what kind of wedding rings I want, including the wedding I want. One step at a time thou. First is becoming legal citizens, and then planning a wedding.

Anthony: What kind of band do you want?

Tony: Gold, and on each side of the diamond the star of david with a Hebrew inscription Matzati et sheahava nafshi which means I found the one whom my soul loves. The ring size is six.

Anthony: Okay Tony.

Tony: And the wedding rings are simple gold rings, inside the rings are one word in scripted in two languages. My Soulmate, one in Hebrew and one in Italian. Size six for Ziva, and size ten for me.

Anthony: I can do that for you Tony. And what about the wedding, when will that take place, and most importantly where?

Ziva: Tony's birthday on July 8th, right here in the Condo. We only need very little and you.

Anthony: Me?

Ziva: I would like you to give me away.

Anthony: I would be honored.

All four of them left the hotel, Anthony going to his most trusted Jeweler and getting the rings for them, Ziva, Tony, and Tali headed to City Hall to take care of everything they needed to become European Citizens. They stopped at an outside restaurant for lunch, and Anthony joined them with two small boxes. Handing them to his son, he sat down and ordered what he wanted to eat and drink. Opening the boxes, Tony smiled, and took out the engagement ring for Ziva, and placed it onto her finger, and then showed her their wedding rings, getting approval from her, Tony placed the box into his jean pocket.

Tony: Thank you dad.

Anthony: You're welcome. Now did you get legalized?

Tony: Yes we did.

Anthony: How are you going to do the wedding?

Ziva: Two outfits. The first one will be an Italian wedding dress, and the second will be a Jewish coat that I'll wear overtop. We'll have a mix of Jewish and Italian Ceremony, and then the reception will be held at the Eiffel Tower with just the four of us.

Anthony: What about School and work?

Tony: Tiva will be enrolled in the International School of Paris, it takes children from Nursery to grade twelve. There are all races in there, she will be able to learn every language out there, mingle with children of every culture including her own. It's a private school, and no one will be able to harm her. Tiva begins in September.

Ziva: And for work we will be entertainers of our own choice. I have always loved the Ballet, and will go back to it, and Tony has always loved singing, playing the piano, and doing comedy.

Anthony: You've figured it all out. I'm so proud you guys.

Tony: Thanks dad.

Ziva: Is there a dressmaker here who can make my outfits?

Anthony: Yes, here is her card.

Ziva took the business card, and made sure that their daughter had finished her lunch, before starting to clean up.

Tony: Can we find a Rabbi and Priest? A person of cloth who is willing to combine the two religions.

Anthony: I know the person. I'll talk to him.

Tony: Thanks dad.

Anthony: What about transportation?

Ziva: I've always loved that motorcycle we rode in Tony. But with Tali, that's out of the question.

Tony: And I've always loved a Ferrari, but that's American.

Anthony: Not exactly. The Ferrari is actually Italian and I can get one for you. And I can buy your motorcycle that is in the picture you showed me Tony.

Tony: Really?

Anthony: Yes. I'll do whatever you want me to do. I want to be the kind of father I never was son. And if that means doing all of these things and more, then I'll do it.

Tony: Let's go to Italy and get that Ferrari, and then find that motorcycle Ziva and I have always loved.

Ziva; And Tali and I will enroll Tali into her brand new school. We will see you back at the Condo.

Ziva leaned forward and kissed Tony on the mouth, when she released the kiss, Tony instinctively reached up and brought her back for a more passionate kiss.

Tony: ani ohev otach

Ziva: ani ohevet otcha

Tali: Abba ani ohevet otchah

Tony smiled and kissed Tali on the cheek before leaving with his dad, while Ziva and Tali went to do their own errands. Father and Son went to Italy and bought Tony his Ferrari, and drove it back to France. Once the car had a spot in the hotel, they went back out again and bought the motorcycle, and brought it back, before meeting Ziva and Tali at the Condo for dinner.

Walking in both father and son took in the aroma of Hebrew cooking at its finest. Tali ran to her father yelling his name over and over again, Tony swooped her up into his arms and hugged her as they made their way to where Ziva was. Tony kissed her on the cheek, and then started helping her prepare dinner for the four of them. They all sat down to eat Kugel with Lekach which is a sponge cake with honey and tea for dessert.

Tony: Are you willing to babysit dad. Ziva and I need to find a job.

Anthony: Of course I can.

Tony: Thanks. There is an entertainment place that is hiring just downstairs, and they also have a ballet studio a few doors down. We're going to check it out, and hopefully get jobs.

Anthony: I'm proud of you son.

Tony: Thanks dad.

Tony was able to sign a contract to entertain in the hotel every night, and Ziva was able to get a job teaching ballet at night as well. That way they could be parents to Tali during the day and work at night. When they got home they sat down with Anthony, and the three of them worked out a plan that worked for them and their small family. The commute from France to Italy by eurail is six and a half hours, and Anthony was delighted that his son wanted him to be so much a part of their lives in France and Italy.

For the next couple of months everyone was busy working, getting ready for the wedding, and taking care of Tali. Anthony ended up getting himself a room of his own in the hotel so that it was better for him to be close to his son and granddaughter. He headed back to Italy for the weekend, and was back in France for the week. Ziva started her Ballet at 7:00 pm and it would last until 4 am. She would only get four hours of sleep before waking at 8:00 am to take care of her daughter. Tony worked as a talented entertainer at 7:00 pm and would carry on through the night until 4 am. He too would only get four hours of sleep before waking up at 8:00 am to take care of his family with Ziva. Nine hours of working, 4 hours of sleep a night, and eleven hours spent with their daughter, to the four of them it was the perfect life in France.

July 8th 2016: The Wedding Day.

Ziva got dressed in a strapless lace slim white dress that ended just above her knees, she slipped on a white silk Hebrew Bride Gown that just touched the floor, and buttoned it up. Slipping on a pair of three inch white shoes, and putting on a pair of diamond and pearl drop earrings she was ready for her wedding. Her hair was short enough that she kept it loose. Tony got dressed up in a white suit with a white tie, and shoes, with a white silk Hebrew Groom Gown that just touched the floor and buttoned up. Tali wore a white silk and lace dress that has short sleeves, and reaches midway past her knees, and she wore a pair of white shoes, and kept her hair loose. Anthony wore the same outfit his son wore.

With a man of cloth that does both Italian and Jewish weddings, waiting for them at the door of their Condo, Tony walked out with Tali and made their way to the man, and stood next to him, waiting for Ziva and Anthony. Anthony came out at the same time Ziva arrived, Tony pressed a button and their favorite song started playing as Anthony and Ziva walked down the aisle. Standing in front of the man of cloth, Tony stood next to Ziva.

Rabbi/Priest: Who gives this woman to this man?

Anthony: I do.

Facing each other, the wedding ceremony began.

Tony: From the moment I first met you I knew that you would be the only one for me. That somehow we would be together for eternity. You captured my heart in a way no one else had, understood me in a way no else could. You saw behind the mask I held, and gently tore down my walls, and saw the real Tony. A man who is totally different then the man I portrayed to the world my whole life. Thank you for bringing me out of my shell, and helping me realize who I really am.

Reaching out and picking up her wedding hand, and gently placing it onto her finger Tony resumed.

Tony: This ring is a circle eternal and everlasting just like my love for you is. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for the rest of my life. My heart, my soul, my wife.

Ziva: For as long as I can remember I could never trust anyone completely, I could never love anyone the way I wanted to be loved. When I first met you a part of me suddenly woke up and paid attention, and for the first time ever I was curious on why you piqued my interest when no one else could. Over the years I fell in love with you, and then I understood what I have been trying to understand my whole life, you're the only one I trust completely, and only one I love with all my heart and soul. You're the only one for me.

Reaching out and picking up his wedding band, and gently placing it on his finger Ziva resumed.

Ziva: This ring is a circle eternal and everlasting just like my love for you is. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for the rest of my life. My heart, my soul, my husband.

Rabbi/Priest: The glass.

He placed it on the ground, and Tony stepped on it.

Rabbi/Priest: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva, and brought his lips in for a gentle passionate kiss, dipping her gently he deepened the kiss, and when he brought her back up he gently ended the kiss. A breathless Ziva smiled, and picked up her daughter, and cradled her while the man in cloth walked to a Marriage Certificate for everyone to sign to make it legally official. After all that was done, he left the Condo. Anthony and Tony took off their Hebrew gowns, and handed them to Ziva, she retreated to the bedroom hung up theirs before removing hers and hanging it up, when she walked back out revealing her Italian wedding dress, she smiled when both Anthony and her husband approved. Anthony lead the way while Tony held their daughter in one arm, and wrapped his other arm around his bride as they walked out and made their way to the Eiffel Tower for the reception.

All four of them sat down and enjoyed the view outside of their window where they were seated. After ordering drinks, and food of their choice, they all enjoyed their own personalized reception.

After eating, everyone went back to the Condo, and Anthony took pictures of Ziva and Tony kissing on the balcony. Pictures of Tony, Ziva, and Tali as a family sitting on the couch, and then Ziva took pictures of Anthony and Tony, and then the two of them with Tali. Anthony took the camera and went to make copies, while Tony and Ziva got ready for work. When Anthony returned, they all looked at the pictures, and then Tony and Ziva hugged Tali and Anthony goodbye as they left for work.

After a busy summer of working, and taking care of Tali, September came, and Tali started School. At two years old, Tali Elizabeth DiNozzo started private School in Paris, France. Once she started school the entire schedule changed for all three adults. Tali would be in school from 8 am until 3 pm Monday to Friday. Tony and Ziva worked during the day, and spent their evenings with Tali. It was everything they wanted from the start, but had to wait for the right time to do it properly, and now they could do things their way.

The DiNozzo's celebrated their first Christmas at the Condo in December 2016. They mixed Hebrew, Italian, and French cultures into their own personalized Christmas tradition. Starting brand new, they made Christmas extra interesting and extra special for themselves as well as for their daughter. Anthony was excited about all of it as well and joined in with everything Ziva and Tony planned.

On New Year's Eve Tony planned a special evening for just the two of them. After work, having dinner with Tali, and then getting her to bed, it was just the two of them. Tony set a table with two chairs on the balcony where the fireworks would be displayed, he bought their favorite wine, and he made them their favorite meals. Dressed up in a simple forest green sweater that matched his eyes, and black pants, he went barefoot, Ziva dressed in a simple blue wool pantsuit, and she also went barefoot. Together they had a beautiful evening ringing in the New Year while their daughter slept.

Abby and Tim kept Tony updated with everything that was going on in the States, and what was going with everyone through constant e-mails. Tim told Tony that he and Delilah got engaged that Christmas, and planned a wedding for May, and invited him and Tali. Tony responded that he would try, since he was so busy being a performer and a dad.

On Sunday, March 12th 2017 Ziva entered her second month of pregnancy without knowing that she was pregnant. The next day the smell of coffee made her nauseous, and then she knew. Making a doctor's appointment, she had a pregnancy test done and waited. Ziva invited Anthony to dinner on Tuesday, and with her husband, father in law, and daughter, she announced her pregnancy. Tony was thrilled, Anthony was excited, and Tali couldn't wait to be a sister.

Ziva's pregnancy was as straight forward the second time around as the first time. She got a little bit of nauseous during the first trimester, and that was it. She loved being pregnant, and this time around she was able to have Tony at her side, and this time she loved being pregnant even more because he treated her like a queen, took care of her, and made sure that she had everything she wanted. Whatever food cravings she had at any given time, he would provide, if she wanted a massage, he would do it, he was the perfect husband.

Tony bonded with his daughter, played with her constantly, taught her everything a two year old could learn, he would read to her, teach her how to read, and taught her to talk in Hebrew, Italian, French, and English. He continued doing such an amazing job of being a dad and husband, on top of working, that Anthony was so proud of his son.

Tali celebrated her third birthday on Friday April 14th with her parents, grandfather, and friends from her school. First there was her first party at the School with teachers and all her friends, who gave her cake and presents, and played all kinds of games. And then when she got home there was a second party that her parents and grandpa threw her. She had her favorite meal with her favorite birthday cake, and had more presents. She was a very spoiled birthday and she loved it all.

Ziva started showing in her fourth month, but she continued teaching Ballet until her due date. Nothing stopped her from living a life she wanted to live, and having an easy pregnancy and a wonderful husband made it easier. Tony continued working as an entertainer, and Tali continued going to School. Their daily routine remained the same.

On May 1st 2017 Tony packed for a five day trip to the States to attend Tim and Delilah's wedding. Everyone was going to be there, and he wanted to make the most of it. He packed five suits, five shirts with five pants, pajamas, five different kinds of shoes, and his bathroom stuff. Tony also packed a wedding gift for the couple as well as gifts for his friends from NCIS. Ziva, Tali, and his dad saw him off, and fifteen hours later Tony arrived at a hotel he booked in Washington DC for the duration of his stay in the States.

Wearing an Ohio T-Shirt, blue jeans, and runners, Tony arrives at Gibbs house at 6 am on May 2nd. He pours himself a cup of coffee and heads downstairs to see his old boss working on his latest boat. Before Tony had a chance to finish climbing down the stairs, Gibbs walks up, gives Tony a hug and a hello while walking back up into the kitchen, he moves past the kitchen, locks the door, returns and pours himself another cup of coffee before sitting down across from Tony where he was waiting to find out what was going on with Gibbs.

Gibbs: How are you Tony?

Tony: I've been doing great. France really works for me. What's going on Gibbs?

Gibbs: There are four people who know that Ziva is still alive. All four of us know that you two got married in France, and that you're expecting your second child. We also know that Ziva teaches Ballet, and that you're an entertainer who sings, plays the piano and does standup comedy. The two people have never left your or Ziva's side, making sure that you two don't fall back into your old routines and become Mr. and Mrs. Magnum P.I. They are also there to make sure that your family remains safe.

Tony: Why wasn't I informed?

Gibbs: Every agency around the world banded together as one, and worked together for the last year to bring down every bad guy there is, they're cleaning up, and if you or Ziva got wind you guys might think of coming back, and they couldn't allow that, so they made sure that all of you were safe on both ends. McGee has been promoted to his own team, and will be running the very first international organization ever, it's all technical, which doesn't fall in my category of expertise. I'm retiring at the end of my term, which is why I'm building my last boat, once I'm done here, I'll be sailing the seas for the rest of my days.

Tony: What happens to everyone else?

Gibbs: Lean got walking papers, so did Ducky and Palmer. But Abby will be working with McGee as his number one scientist. I got my walking papers as well, but I worked out a deal, to track down the remaining people on our most wanted wall, and bring them in, I asked for Ducky to be my assistant, and then I'm out of here. Palmer got a job working for the living instead of for the dead.

Tony: If McGee knew about these two guys why didn't he mention it?

Gibbs: He didn't want to tip anyone off that he knew.

Gibbs handed Tony two pictures, and Tony put them into his wallet. Got up and refilled both of their cups with fresh coffee. Sitting back down, the doorbell rang, Gibbs got up and answered it, Tim walked in and hugged Tony, got himself a cup of coffee, and sat down.

Tim: Oh god, everything is falling apart. We just got a call that our entertainer cancelled, now we don't have an entertainer.

Tony: I'll do it for you Tim. My present to you and Delilah.

Tim: Really?

Tony: Of course, let's go and get this straightened out.

On their way to Tim's apartment, Tony told him everything that Gibbs told him, and reassured Tim that he was alright with everything. Once at the apartment Tony greeted everyone, and once seated talked to Delilah about the entertainment crisis, and planned everything out, and once that was settled, everything was once again underway. Delilah was relieved that Tony was there to save the day.

The Wedding of Tim and Delilah went smoothly with Tony entertaining everyone, and they all loved him with the songs he sang, the ones they requested, and the comedy routines he displayed. At the end before the bride and groom left for their honeymoon, Tim came up to Tony and said that they were happy the original entertainer cancelled because Tony was better. Tony smiled and thanked them. Tony was on the next flight home the next day. On May 6th 2017 Tony arrived back home in France, and had a lot to tell Ziva and his father about what he found out and about the wedding.

Tony celebrated his birthday and his first anniversary to Ziva on July 8th with a party at the Condo. With his wife in her sixth month, their three year old daughter, and his dad. To him it was perfect. Both Tony and Ziva went to every doctor's appointment, went to Lamaze classes, and they wanted to be surprised if they were to have a girl or a boy. They did the remaining room into a nursery for the baby in neutral colors, bought furniture, and prepared for the newest addition to their family.

The due date arrived on October 8th with Ziva still pregnant. Ziva worked right up until Friday, October 6th. She thought that she would have her baby that weekend, but the baby didn't want to make an appearance. To pass the time, Ziva sat down with the other guests and watched her husband perform on Monday, October 9th. She already knew Tony was an amazing performer, but to watch him live was an incredible experience that she regretted not seeing earlier. He was a masterpiece of comedy, singing, and playing the piano. He filled up the room with so much emotion that everyone went away wanting more, he was a success that made people come and see him in droves. Tony DiNozzo was a popular man, and very much in demand.

That night over dinner, Ziva suggested that Tony expand his talents instead of just the hotel where they stayed. Smiling, Tony told her that one day he will do that but that isn't today, and when the time is right he'll tell her, and they will plan everything together. Tony was content where he was and what he was doing, he had no desire to go anywhere else. That made Ziva smile and a part of her relived that Tony didn't have an itch to go on a tour of the world doing his entertainment gigs.

On Saturday October 14th 2017 at 2 in the morning, Ziva's water broke putting her into labor. Anthony was on hand to watch Tali, and Tony took his wife to the hospital to have their baby. Ziva loved it this time around because Tony was there, she missed having him there when she had Tali. Four hours later Ziva delivered a healthy eight pound baby boy. Cradling him in her arms she smiled as Tony took in everything, he was overwhelmed with so many emotions. Tony watched his wife breastfeed his son, and they both talked about names as the sun rose to announce a brand new day. Tony called his dad and told him that they had a son.

Jethro Anthony DiNozzo went home later on that day after Mother and Son got a clean bill of health. Tony drove them home and introduced Tali and Anthony to their brand new son. Anthony was over the moon, and Tali couldn't stop looking at her brother, and wanting to hold him. Ziva decided to quit teaching Ballet in order to be there for their son, and Tony continued performing downstairs. A different routine started up, and Ziva was able to enjoy being a Mother and Wife, content of being what she had always dreamed of, and thought she would never have, a family.

Jethro got a picture of the new family with a simple message on the back saying "Jethro Anthony DiNozzo born on October 14th weighing in at 8 lbs." Jethro was so happy and honored he wrote Tony a letter of congrats, and couldn't believe that Tony and Ziva wanted to name their son after him.

The DiNozzo family had a beautiful Christmas together, and once again Tony and Ziva had the same New Year's they had last year, and would make it a tradition along with their new Christmas tradition they started last year as well. Both Tony and Ziva made sure that they celebrated all the important holidays with their children, Tony worked as an entertainer, and would always be available for his family at any given time, and Ziva went back to work teaching Ballet when Jethro turned two years old and joined his sister at the International School of Paris. The years seemed to fly by as the children grew up. Tali became interested in the Ballet, Music, Singing, and standup Comedy. Jethro became interested in all kinds of sports. They both are incredibly intelligent, and excelled all their classes at the highest levels.

In late spring of 2018, Jethro Gibbs left his job and set sail around the world with Ducky. With the onset of Alzheimer's Ducky wanted to be with Gibbs in the last years of his life, and Jethro granted his wish. They sailed the world, stopping at different places to tour and sigh see, before moving on. By the time Jethro reached France in 2020, he informed Tony that he would be arriving soon, and when they arrived at the docks, the first face they saw was Tony's. Tony took them back to the hotel where his family was waiting for them. For the first time in three years Jethro Gibbs and Ducky finally got to meet Ziva David again. Knowing she was alive was one thing, but to see her was completely different. Jethro and Ducky met six year old Tali and two year old Jethro.

Gibbs and Ducky remained in France for a while and got to know Tali and Jethro. They also watched Tony perform, and Ziva teach Ballet. They were incredibly impressed with all of them. Jethro gave Tony his boat, and showed Tony what he named the boat – "DINOZZO" And Jethro wanted Tony to be the proud owner of the last boat he would ever make. When Tony asked what Jethro was implying, he didn't get an answer, just silence from his former boss.

Doctor Donald Mallard died from Alzheimer's disease in May 2021. Both Jethro and Ducky were able to enjoy Tali's 7th Birthday, Tony and Ziva's 4th anniversary, and Jethro's 3rd Birthday. Ducky had a beautiful funeral, so many people came to pay their respects, and he was buried in France. Anthony Dinozzo and Jethro Gibbs lived together in France, and would take trips around Europe, enjoying their last few years of life the way they wanted to. They returned to celebrate Tony and Ziva's 5th Anniversary, and Jethro's 4th Birthday. It was during the Christmas season of 2021 when both Anthony and Jethro told Tony and Ziva what was really going on with them health wise.

Anthony: I won't beat around the bush, but I'm dying of liver cancer due to my heavy drinking. It finally caught up with me. The doctor gave me six to twelve months to live.

Tony: And how long have you known?

Anthony: Since June.

Tony: Six months ago.

Anthony: Yea, I just didn't want to burden you. And Jethro talked me into telling you. So here I am telling you.

Tony: Six months later dad. We could have done stuff together for those six months.

Anthony: You were working son, and I didn't want to disrupt your life.

Tony: To hell with all that. Once again you robbed me of a chance to spend some father and son quality time. You're dying any day now, where six months ago we could have done stuff that were meaningful and memorable. What about you Gibbs?

Gibbs: I was diagnosed with first stage brain cancer in 2017 when you dropped by for the wedding, I was building my last boat, putting my affairs in order, the boat would be yours, I've already given away everything I wanted to everyone I knew and loved. I closed that chapter in May 2018. When we arrived here in 2020, I went for another appointment to find out if the cancer has changed, and the doctor declared I was now in stage 2 of brain cancer. When it hits the third stage that's when I won't be able to take care of myself anymore. And then when the cancer hits the fourth stage, that's when death sets in.

Tony: I can't believe this. The two men I looked up to the most are dying and didn't even bother to tell me.

Anthony DiNozzo died in his sleep on March 14th 2022, He was buried in France. Leroy Jethro Gibbs remained alive for another five years before he died on December 31st 2027 in his sleep. He was given a Military Funeral that was worthy of his life service to the world. Tony organized it all. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was buried next to his wife and daughter in the States.

2023 was a different year for Tony and Ziva. Their two children would turn 9 years old and six years old. They were still young but have come a long way in education and what they wanted to eventually become when they got older. Tony and Ziva celebrated their 7th anniversary that year, and they both continued working the same jobs that they started seven years ago. Nothing changed for them, and the two agents assigned to watch them went away, since Tony, Ziva, and their children were no longer in danger. And they knew that Tony and Ziva wouldn't come back to their old jobs.

Throughout the rest of their children's education Ziva and Tony continued working at the same jobs, and lived in the same Condo in Paris, France. They continued living their lives in bliss, content with each other raising their two children. Tali graduated at the age of 18, in June 2032. Upon graduating Tali became an international singer, piano player, and comedian. Both Ziva and Tony are so proud of their daughter. Jethro graduated in June 2036 at the young age of 18. He went ahead and became a Physical Education Teacher in France. Ziva and Tony are proud of their son as well.

On July 8th 2036 Tony and Ziva celebrated their 20th Anniversary with the announcement that they were leaving their jobs and going on their first honeymoon on the boat. With their children all grown up they could now do whatever they wanted to, and they wanted some time for themselves on the open seas. Their son Jethro lived in their Condo, and their daughter Tali traveled the world. And now Tony and Ziva could now start a brand new chapter in their lives.


End file.
